Digimon Supreme II Parte
by WGAndrew
Summary: Dos años mas tarde de aquella aventura que vivieron, aparecen de nuevo Annie y Andrew, pero con nueva compañia... ¿que sorpresa les aguardara en esta nueva historia?. Descubridlo vosotros mismos ;)


DiGiMoNSuPReMe (2ª Parte)  
  
Han pasado dos largos años, desde aquella aventura que tuvieron los 4 niños elegidos. En tan solo dos años, en sus vidas han tenido algunos cambios, e incluso vinieron nuevos personajes a vivir a Alicante y Benidorm.  
  
Annie: Ahora tenia 14 años, sigue viviendo en Alicante, y sus gustos y actitudes no han cambiado realmente. Aun conserva su amado bazooka, su querido Discman y su única novedad era que se compro un ordenador portátil, para tener el fabuloso programa que tenia Andrew, y crear diversos programas y experimentos que Andrew le enseño antes de mudarse a Benidorm.  
  
Andrew: Ahora tenia 14 años también, se cambio a vivir a Benidorm, a 42 Km de Alicante, (donde vivía antes). El se cambio de portátil, ya que el suyo era muy lento y tenia poco espacio para almacenar los programas que iba creando. Ahora no le gustaba mucho el chatear, pero si le encantaba mas las videoconsolas e Internet, y se empezó a dedicar a hacer experimentos con la información que sacaba de Internet. También tiene de novedad, que se compro un bazooka, el cual Annie, le enseño a manejarlo con gran maestría, como ella lo sabia manejar, solo que siempre ella iba por delante en la puntería y agilidad que maniobraba en su fabuloso bazooka.  
  
Vash: Ahora tenia 13 años, pero sus padres, encontraron un gran trabajo mucho mejor en Sevilla, a si que se fue a vivir a Sevilla, a unos 430 Km de Alicante. Desde que se fue, no volvió a saber nada de Annie, Andrew y Ro. Solo se comunicaban por Internet de vez en cuando.  
  
Ro: Ahora tenia 16 años, de tantas llamadas que hacia con su móvil, a parte de que se lo renovaba por cada móvil que salía mejor que el suyo, acabo arruinando a sus padres, los cuales, no tenían suficiente dinero como para pagar tantos gastos que hacia su hija, así que se fueron a Argentina a vivir, para que su pobreza que tenían aquí no fuera tan grave. Obviamente, Ro corto con su novio, por que murió mientras cruzaba un paso de cebra mientras hablaba con Ro por movil y fue atropellado justamente por el padre de Ro, que iba con prisas al trabajo y fue encarcelado año y medio y tuvo que pagar una indemnización muy alta.   
  
Smith: Era un chaval que tenia 14 años de edad, y que venia de México a vivir a España. En concreto se fue a vivir a Benidorm, donde vivía Andrew. Se conocieron en el instituto donde iban a la misma clase, y se hicieron buenos amigos, ya que a ambos les encantaba los ordenadores, pero a el le encantaba Matrix, y por culpa de ver tanto Matrix, le afecto al cerebro, negativamente, como por ejemplo que se volvía enemigo de Andrew o de sus amigos, cuando sentía una pequeña superioridad de entre ellos.  
  
Oscar: Era un chaval de 16 años, que siempre vivía y creía de los cuentos que le contaban los demás. Se puso a vivir en Alicante, por que antes vivía en un pueblo de Málaga, pero llegaron todos sus vecinos a odiar a el y a sus padres, tanto que les gastaban malas pasadas a ellos, incluso la policía. Llego a estar en la misma clase que Annie, solo que su gran patosidad, tanto en los estudios como en su sociedad, le hacia repetir cursos, tanto que hasta este año se quedo un curso atrasado al de Annie, por que repitió por tercera vez 2º de ESO, y Annie ya iba por 3º ESO.  
  
Un día, Andrew, recibió una llamada de Annie.  
  
Andrew: ¿Si?  
  
Annie: *por teléfono* Hola Andrew, creo que me he metido un virus en el ordenador  
  
Andrew: *contesta* ¿qué te sale?  
  
Annie: *le comenta* Pues en la pantalla, me sale un teléfono gigante que no para de decir Ring-Ring.  
  
Andrew: *le contesta un poco irónico* Ese es el programa que te hice para cuando recibieras un E-Mail, cuya dirección es anónima.  
  
Annie: *contesta* Entonces, ¿le doy a aceptar?  
  
Andrew: Pues si te fías, adelante.  
  
Annie: Ok, gracias Andrew, por cierto, ¿qué tal andas con la puntería del bazooka que tienes?  
  
Andrew: Genial!, cada día me voy a practicar lejos, mi puntería y soy ahora un poco mas ágil que antes, pero fallos, aun sigo teniendo de puntería.  
  
Annie: *tono contento* Mejor... *rectifica disimuladamente* oh... em... quise decir.... practica mas. Chaus.  
  
Andrew: Lo hare. Adios Annie.  
  
Y 5 minutos más tarde, Andrew recibe otra llamada de Annie...  
  
Annie: Andrew!  
  
Andrew: ¿Qué ocurre, Annie?  
  
Annie: He leído el Mail, y es algo urgente.  
  
Andrew: *intrigado* Cuenta  
  
Annie: Mira, te lo voy a leer.  
  
Andrew: Ok  
  
Annie: *Leyendo* Saludos, Annie, el digimundo esta en peligro otra vez mas, necesitamos vuestra ayuda, el mal esta destruyendo todo lo que le rodea y están esclavizando a todos los digimons inofensivos, vuestros Digimons us espera en el pueblo Paleta, para llegar allí, tenéis que acercaros a la montaña Puig Campana. Venid lo antes posible. Atentamente "Voz misteriosa"  
  
Andrew: ¿Otra vez esta en peligro? Joder, que poco se cuidan.  
  
Annie: *contenta* Si, tenemos que ir. Espérame en tu casa. Hasta ahora.  
  
Dos horas mas tarde, Annie llega a casa de Andrew, y estos se dirigen hacia el Puig Campana, y otra hora mas tarde, se sitúan en el mismo lugar de acampada donde estuvieron hace dos años, saco el portátil Annie, encendió el programa, pero no se dieron cuenta, que alguien les observaba en ese momento, era Oscar, que se metió en el maletero del coche de Annie, para ver que se tramaba ella. Annie y Andrew se metieron dentro del tubo de luz, y, Oscar, sin pensárselo dos veces, también, antes de que desapareciera el tubo y aparecieron todos en la digiblioteca, donde Agumon y Cristalymon les esperaban, mientras se leían algún libro.  
  
Cristalymon: Annie!!!! ^^ Cuanto tiempo!!!  
  
Agumon: Andrew!!! ¿qué tal? ¿quién es ese que us acompaña? *señala hacia detrás de Annie y de Andrew*  
  
Annie y Andrew: *se giran de repente*  
  
Oscar: Ahhhhh!! Monstruos! Monstruos!! Y hablan, ah!! *sale fuera de la digiblioteca corriendo*  
  
Andrew: ¿Quién es ese chaval?  
  
Annie: *sorprendida y sin creérselo* ¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí este imbecil? *de repente entra Oscar corriendo hacia la biblioteca con miedo y llorando*  
  
Oscar: Ah! Estoy en un pueblo lleno de monstruos, no debí haberme metido en el maletero del coche de Annie y haberla seguido! *empieza a llorar*  
  
Annie: *cabreada y gritando* ¿Como? ¿En mi coche? *saca el bazooka* te cuento hasta tres para que desaparezcas de mi vista! *Oscar se va corriendo y Annie habla cabreada* Me cago en la ostia, siempre me tiene que seguir a todas partes, como lo vea te juro que me lo cargo.  
  
Andrew: ¿pero quien es? ¿por qué le has amenazado?  
  
Annie: Por que siempre me sigue allá donde voy, que asco de niño! Si todo el mundo se burla de el, pero el se siente seguro conmigo y eso que le amenazo constantemente, le grito y le pego.  
  
Andrew: Joder... ¿y que hacemos?  
  
Annie: Dejarlo aquí, que se muera  
  
Andrew: Em.. no creo que sea buena idea...  
  
Annie: *Rectificando* lo es! Si le llegaras a conocer mejor....  
  
De repente entra a la biblioteca un digimon totalmente desconocido, y se presenta. Era un digimon que se parecía a un pavo real, que tenia cuatro patas y dos alas.  
  
Pavomon: Gurl gurl.. Hola me llamo Pavomon *a Annie y a Andrew se le escapan una carcajada* ¬¬ y busco a Oscar, por que soy su Digimascota *Andrew se cae de la risa mientras que Annie se preocupa muchísimo*  
  
Annie: *preocupadísima y desanimada contesta* ¿Tu eres su Digimon?  
  
Pavomon: Si, ¿le has visto?  
  
Annie: *desanimada totalmente* ¿y eso significa que Oscar es un Digielegido, no?  
  
Pavomon: Si, pero ¿le has visto?  
  
Annie: Pero si no sabe ni atarse los cordones, ¿cómo va a ser un digielegido? ¿será una broma, no?  
  
Pavomon: No, esto es real, y dime de una vez si le has visto  
  
Andrew: *preocupado* ¿Qué te ocurre, Annie? Si es muy gracioso esto, es un pavo que habla y se parece al chaval ese.  
  
Annie: Ya, pero Oscar va a ser una enorme carga para nosotros y vete a saber si el pavo ese también lo será.  
  
Andrew: Veras como no, *susurra* además si nos es una carga muy pesada le podemos matar, por que total, luego seguirá vivo  
  
Annie: *Contenta* Sie! Matar! Matar!  
  
Pavomon: *cabreado* Gurl gurl, ¿queréis contestarme de una vez y dejar de pasar de mi?  
  
Annie: *cabreada* Le he mandado a tomar por culo, es un estorbo, vete y búscalo, que tu también sobras como seas como el...  
  
Pavomon: *cabreado* gurl gurl, con que eso piensas de nosotros, ¿eh?. Creo que vamos a tener serios problemas tu y nosotros  
  
Cristalymon: Ni se te ocurra hacerle nada a Annie, si dice esto, es por que es verdad  
  
Pavomon: Bueno ¬¬ veremos quien es mejor *desaparece de la Digiblioteca en busca de Oscar*  
  
Annie: *cabreada aun* Si! Vete! No queremos pavos en este grupo.  
  
Dicho esto, Annie y Andrew, empezaron a buscar información reciente en la digiblioteca sobre que es lo que ocurría, también usaban sus portátiles para buscar por Internet. No tardaron mucho en saber que era lo que sucedía.  
  
Annie: Mira Andrew, he descubierto algo * empieza a leer* El Digimundo esta en peligro una vez mas, por que al matar a Apocalipsimon, quedaron algunos servidores de el vivos y ellos buscaron a un digimon muy poderoso, que estuviera controlado por algún humano, para tener la fuerza suficiente como tendría los digimons de ya los famosísimos reyes del Digimundo, Annie y Andrew.  
  
Andrew: Oh, ¿y quien podrá ser ese?  
  
Annie: Nose seguiré buscando  
  
Andrew: yo también  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos...  
  
Andrew: *preocupado* Oh! No puede ser!, No... seguro que no es el... seguro...  
  
Annie: ¿qué sucede ahora?  
  
Andrew: *lee* Según se comenta en todo el digimundo, el humano se podría tratar de Smith, un niño elegido del mundo real *deja de leer*  
  
Annie: ¿pero que pasa con ese Smith? Sigue leyendo  
  
Andrew: Hay... hay un Smith en mi clase... que le gusta Matriz, y que de tanto Matrix su celebro se le va mucho, cuando ve una superioridad ante otro o una gran oferta de este tipo, el seria capaz de aceptarla e ir a por nosotros, aunque sea uno de sus mejores amigos.  
  
Annie: Pero, Smiths en todo el mundo debe de haber miles, o incluso millones, no creo que llegue a ser el de tu clase  
  
Andrew: Puede ser... *sigue leyendo* Ese niño elegido va junto a un digimon que se cree que puede evolucionar a un ser mas supremo que el de hipercampeon, llamado Omegamon  
  
Agumon: *corta la lectura a Andrew* No puede ser, se dicen que yo solo podría llegar a ese Digimon, pero nadie mas, a no ser que sea... Blackagumon!!  
  
Andrew: ¿Blackagumon?  
  
Agumon: Si, es otro tipo de Digimon de poder oscuro, que es idéntico a mi en todas sus evoluciones, solo que de distinto color y distintos ataques.  
  
Andrew: *impresionado* ¿otro Agumon? Jo, eso hay que verlo! *hubo unos segundo de silencio* Bueno, sigo leyendo *lee de nuevo* Se cree que Omegamon es el digimon mas fuerte de todos los existentes y que jamás podría vencerse, por lo cual se ha proclamado como el Digimon invencible de este digimundo. *termina de leer* El mas fuerte del digimundo...  
  
Annie: Seguro que algún punto débil deberá tener, seguro! Y yo lo hallaré con mi bazooka, que he entrenado duro y ahora se me nota que tengo mas agilidad y puntería.  
  
Andrew: Bueno, creo que esto es todo lo que hay que buscar, aun conservo el Digimapa y ya sabemos el objetivo de nuestro destino, tenemos que ir a la montaña de la Muerte, por segunda vez!  
  
Annie: Sie!, nos han quitado el castillo y debemos recuperarlo!!! Vamos!  
  
Cristalymon: Esperad un momento! *se paran todos y la miran* se nos olvido deciros que últimamente, aquí no se hace de noche como hace dos años y ahora es de día perpetuamente con lo cual esto es una buena noticia porque sino es de noche, no nos entrara sueño y las energías son ilimitadas. Ah!, también e de deciros que los caminos han cambiado un poco respecto a hace dos años, hay que ir con cuidado.  
  
Agumon: Si, y no hay apenas digimons malos, nos será mas rápido llegar a nuestro objetivo  
  
Annie: ¿Casi sin enemigos? Jo... espera, me pido matar a todos con mi bazooka  
  
Andrew: Ejem, ejem... Annie! Comparte algo!  
  
Annie: Nah, todos para mi ^^ *Andrew decide pasar del tema*  
  
Tras esto, empezaron su digiaventura, poniendo el rumbo hacia el bosque Encantado. Era cierto lo que dijo Agumon, no se veían digimons malvados, pero se veía algún que otro obstáculo. Llegando a casi mitad del camino, se encontraron una casa que tenia pinta de estar abandonada, con lo que deciden curiosear y acercarse.  
  
Andrew: Veamos si hay alguien. *llama a la puerta dándole tres golpes*  
  
Annie: Parece que no hay nadie, ¿por que no entramos?  
  
Andrew: *vuelve a darle otros tres toques y al ver que nadie abría, intenta abrir la puerta y estaba encasquillada* Mierda, esta encasquillada  
  
Annie: No hay problema *saca el bazooka y nada mas sacarlo dispara y le da exactamente en la cerradura y se carga la puerta* que fácil era.  
  
Andrew: *casi sin palabras* Annie! ¿co.. como has hecho eso? ¿desde cuando eres tan ágil con el bazooka?  
  
Annie: Mi entrenamiento duro y secreto durante estos dos últimos años ^^ nu te lo confesaré.  
  
Andrew: *insiste* Annie ^^ ¿a que si me dirás como lo haces?  
  
Annie: Nu! y se acabó.  
  
Annie se negó rotundamente y entro dentro de la casa, y Andrew y los demás también. Estaba totalmente limpia, decorada y desde una de esas puertas salía un irrestible olor a comida sabrosa, que al abrirla estaba el comedor en el que habían tres platos.  
  
Annie: Um.. comida! Tengo hambre!  
  
Andrew: Pues yo no, me daré una vueltecita por la casa  
  
Annie: ^^ Vale tu te lo pierdes. *Andrew y Agumon se van del comedor*  
  
Cristalymon: Yo... creo que también me voy con ellos a explorar la casa  
  
Annie: Ok, ^^ no te retires! *se va Cristalymon detrás de ellos y se queda sola* Umm... comida! *se sienta en una silla y nota que esta muy dura* Ai! Que silla mas dura, me sentare en la de al lado *se sienta y nota que esta muy blanda* joder, que silla mas blanda, parece que me estoy hundiendo *se va a la de al lado que era pequeñita y se encontró muy a gusto, pero se partió* Me cachis... *Mira el plato que había en el lado donde estaba la silla grande* Puaj! Es pescado y esta ardiendo *mira al plato que había donde estaba la silla blanda* Que asco! Es verdura y esta muy fría! *mira al plato que estaba enfrente de la silla pequeña* Umm Pizza!! *y sin pensárselo dos veces, se la comió tan a gusto, que le entró sueño* Yawn! Voy a buscar las camas. *mira detrás de ella y ve tres camas* Que bien! Tres camas! *se monta en la grande y nota que esta muy dura* Joder... parece que duermo en el suelo *se va a la de al lado y nota que esta muy blanda* ¿Pero que cama es esta? Parece una cama deshinchada *mira a la de al lado, que era una cama pequeña* Uy! Que cama mas pequeñita *se tumba en ella, y se queda muy a gusto, tan a gusto que se durmió*  
  
10 minutos mas tarde, Andrew, Cristalymon y Agumon se acercaron al comedor y vieron que no estaba Annie, pero si había una silla pequeña rota y un plato que no había comida, puesto que Annie se la había comido. Entonces miraron detrás, que había una puerta cerrada y que no habían entrado antes y deciden entrar. Al entrar vieron a Annie que dormía placidamente en una cama pequeña, y las demás estaban desbaratadas.  
  
Andrew: *grita* Annie! ¿Que haces durmiendo? *No se despierta y grita mas fuerte* Annie, despierta!!! *no se despierta, así que decide sacar su bazooka y dispara al techo y se lo carga mientras dice muy fuerte* ¡Despiértate Annie!   
  
Annie: *se despierta rápidamente y dice* ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿y el techo de la casa?  
  
Andrew: Joder Annie, estabas mas dormía....  
  
Annie: Uy! ^^ Sie, me entro mucho sueño después de comer.  
  
De repente se oye unos pasos por la casa. Todos se asustaron un poco y Annie y Andrew sacaron su bazooka. Los pasos se oían cada vez mas próximos a ellos. Y, de seguida, se abre la puerta y ven que entran tres osos. Un padre, una madre y un hijo.  
  
Annie: Morid osos pringosos! *saca el bazooka y les da y mata a los padres y el oso pequeño llora*  
  
Andrew: O.o UU *piensa* Ya la ha vuelto a cagar otra vez...  
  
Oso pequeño: Asquerosa! Has matado a mis papis! *llora*  
  
Andrew: u_u *piensa* nunca me perdonare esto que voy a hacer *saca su bazooka y mata al osito*  
  
Annie: *Impresionada* Andrew! ¿por qué has hecho eso? ¿por qué eliminaste a un pobre osito, cuyos padres los he dejao tiesitos?  
  
Andrew: Pena me dio a mi viéndole llorar, y pensé que su vida se la debía quitar  
  
Annie: Oh! Andrew bien pensado está, y este lugar lo hemos de abandonar  
  
Tras dejar de inventarse frases poéticas, decidieron irse de esa casa y seguir su aventura, al salir de casa se oye una voz, era Pavomon y a su lado estaba Oscar  
  
Pavomon: Vaya, vaya, vaya! Si es ricitos de oro con el gato con botas, nos volvemos a ver, ¿eh?  
  
Oscar: Pssssss.... *susurra* Pavomon, no creo que sea buena idea meterse con Annie  
  
Pavomon: Gurl gurl, ¿cómo que no? Si se le ven pinta de blandengues, veras como no me duran ni un segundo.  
  
Oscar: No creas, eso es por que no la has visto actuar...  
  
Pavomon: *dirigiéndose a Annie y a Cristalymon* Tu! Annie, idiota! Y tu, cara culo! Us voy a matar por feas  
  
Annie: *Cabreada* ¿cómo nos has llamado? *saca el bazooka y dice* Retira eso que has dicho ahora mismo  
  
Pavomon: No me sale del culo *se dispone a atacar* Ataque elevación de las alas traseras! *se le levantan las alas traseras* *Annie y Andrew se caen de culo de risa* ò.ó Mierda, tendré que ir a arañarla *se acerca poco a poco hacia Annie y ella dispara su bazooka y le rompe 2 patas de las 4 patas que tenia* Gurl Gurl! *llora y se cae al suelo inconsciente*  
  
Oscar: *se cabrea* Annie! Te has pasado bastante!  
  
Annie: Anda, si estas cabreado, nunca has estado así *le apunta con su bazooka al huevo izquierdo* ¿quieres retirar todo lo que has dicho?  
  
Oscar: *Asustado* Vale, vale...  
  
Annie: ¡Desaparece otra vez de mi vista, inútil! ¡No quiero tropezarme con vosotros nunca mas!  
  
Oscar: *Llorando* Vale, vale. No me hagas nada, por favor. *coge a Pavomon y se va corriendo hacia el Digihospital del pueblo Paleta*  
  
Annie, cabreada, siguió hacia delante y el resto la siguió sin decir nada mas. Estaban siguiendo el mismo camino que cogieron hace dos años, y ya habían notado lo que supuestamente dijo Cristalymon. Siguieron caminando, hasta que vieron otra casa, mas pequeña y que estaba casi en ruinas que estaba en la entrada del bosque Encantado. Sin pensarlo, se acercaron para curiosear. Ya en la entrada de la puerta, había también olor a comida.  
  
Annie: *Llama a la puerta con tres golpes, y justo al tercer golpe, se cae de plomo la puerta* Uy... n_n U Venga, entremos.  
  
Entraron y vieron que solo había un cuarto, que era el comedor solo y que habían cuatro pizzas enteras guardadas en un paquete de cartón de color rojo y blanco que ponía -DigiPizza-, y justo abajo en letra mas pequeña ponía -El secreto está en el horno-.   
  
Andrew: Um, pizza como del Telepizza! Que hambre me ha entrado.  
  
Annie: ^^ Pues a comer!!  
  
Cada uno se pusieron a comer una pizza entera para cada uno. Y cuando acabaron de comer...  
  
Andrew: ¿de quien serian estas Pizzas? Joder, que buenas estaban.  
  
Annie: No se ^^ pero vamonos.  
  
Andrew: *descubre que hay una tele* Ey! Espera Annie, hay una tele.  
  
Annie: ¿Si? Vamos a ver si esta Shaman King!! ^^  
  
Andrew: No!!! Vamos a ver las noticias.  
  
Annie: ¿Las noticias? Eso es un rollo.  
  
Andrew: Pero aquí no. Seguro que nos ayudaran a descubrir la actualidad de este Digimundo. *Enciende la tele y justo aparece que empezaban unas Diginoticias en el canal -Digintena 3-*  
  
Tele: Buenas tardes, este es el sumario de hoy *suena una canción del sumario de las noticias* Gran estupefacción en el pueblo Paleta, al saber que vinieron los Digielegidos a salvarles. *sale otra noticia del sumario* Los digielegidos no han empezado muy bien sus aventuras, uno de sus compañeros esta gravemente herido. *sale otra noticia del sumario* Se ha hallado un asesinato en la casa de los Osomons, al parecer alguien disparo algunos misiles y los mataron, la Digilicia esta buscando al culpable del hecho, con las huellas que se dejo el culpable en las camas, las sillas y los platos que tenían servidos.   
  
Annie: o.O Ops! Me busca la Digilicia...  
  
Tele: *sale otra noticia del sumario* El presidente del digimundo José Maria Azgimon asegura que José Luis Zapatemon del PSOEMON intenta asustarlo para que el PPMON deje de ser el partido gubernamental *Sale otra noticia del sumario* Por fin se revela quien esta causando estragos en el Digimundo, es este Digielegido *sale un video con su digimon* es Smith, y ha proclamado junto a su compañero inseparable Omegamon, ser el mas fuerte de todo el Digimundo, y que espera ansioso a los Digielegidos en su castillo que esta ubicado en lo alto de la montaña de la Muerte. *termina el sumario y Andrew apaga la tele*  
  
Andrew: O.O U ¡Es el! Es el Smith de mi clase! ¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta tener ese poder?  
  
Annie: ¿Es uno de tu clase?  
  
Andrew: Si, y es mi mejor amigo... pero... ¿Ahora es nuestro enemigo?  
  
Annie: Mucho me temo que sie, Andrew... hay que matarle.  
  
Andrew: *triste y dudoso* Supongo...  
  
Tras esto, salieron de aquella casa, y se decidieron adentrarse al bosque Encantado. La vegetación era muchísimo mas abundante que hace dos años. Era imposible pasar, así que Andrew tuvo una idea.  
  
Andrew: Agumon, digievoluciona a Greymon o Wargreymon y lanza una llamarada tuya para eliminar la vegetación.  
  
Agumon: Pero... lo incendiare todo!  
  
Andrew: Da igual, o sino rocío esto de gasolina y lo prendo yo solo.  
  
Agumon: Vaale, *se dispone a digievolucionar cuando Annie interrumpe*  
  
Annie: Espera Agumon!, podemos pasarlo volando, digievoluciona a Wargreymon y nosotras a Demonangelmon.  
  
Agumon: Vale! *digievoluciona a Wargreymon y Andrew se monta en el*  
  
Cristalymon: Venga digievolucionemos. *Annie y Cristalymon a la vez* Cristalymon digievoluciona en... *se terminan de fusionar* Demonangelmon!  
  
Entonces, mientras volaban, Andrew iba a guardar su garrafa llena de gasolina, y sin querer se le resbala y cae directo, justo en el centro del bosque Encantado, explota y provoca un gran incendio.  
  
Andrew: Uy! Mierda! Se me ha escapado sin querer n_n U  
  
Demonangelmon: *La mitad Cristalymon se ríe* Ahora no solo Annie será buscada por la digilicia... *La otra mitad, Annie* xDDD a joderse Andrew!  
  
Siguieron volando, hasta que cruzaron el bosque Encantado, entonces empiezan a descender y cansados.  
  
Wargreymon: *Cansado* Me he quedado sin energías, nose por que.  
  
Demonangelmon: *Cansada* Nosotras también, es muy raro... antes aguantábamos mas... *Wargreymon vuelve a ser Agumon y Demonangelmon vuelve a ser Annie y Cristalymon*  
  
Andrew: A lo mejor, será por que no hay noche y no dormimos por eso.  
  
Cristalymon: Si, no tomamos muchas energías durmiendo, pero claro, a nadie le entra sueño, nose por que.  
  
Annie: Joder, entonces no tendremos suficiente energía para llegar volando a la cima del Volcán del Chaman.  
  
Andrew: Si, mucho me temo que tendremos que conformarnos con ir andando y subir al Volcán, y posiblemente, subir la montaña de la Muerte andando...  
  
Annie: Pero si esta a 8848 metros de altura, es imposible.  
  
Andrew: Si, pero nos tendremos que conformar con lo que nos toque...  
  
Sin mas dialogar, se fueron andando dirección al Volcán del Chaman, veían de lejos que estaba erupcionando, así que empezaron a andar hacia otro sentido, no opuesto a su objetivo y tenían que esperar a que terminara su erupción, que seria en un par de horas. Entonces, empezaron a rodear el volcán, sin subir por el. Decidieron ir por el Este del digimundo (que era una isla), hasta llegar a la costa. Aquí pararon para dialogar un rato.  
  
Annie: ¿qué habrá después de cruzar este mar?  
  
Andrew: Llegarías al lado Oeste de la isla, por que solo hay una isla en este digimundo, vamos, eso detecta mi ordenador, y por lo que se ve, solo está esta isla.  
  
Annie: Jo, ¿entonces siempre será el mismo trayecto el que tengamos que recorrer cada aventura?  
  
Andrew: *dudando* Mmm... si, probablemente...  
  
Siguieron hablando durante horas, hasta que Annie ve que se aproxima Oscar y Pavomon.  
  
Annie: Mierda!, viene el pesado del Oscar con su pavo  
  
Andrew: Joder... ahora querrá que luchéis, ¿no?  
  
Annie: Seguro que si...  
  
Acaban aproximándose Pavomon y Oscar, a donde estaban ellos.  
  
Oscar: Hemos decidido hacer las paces y pedirte perdón Annie.  
  
Pavomon: ù.u me has dejado cojo de dos patas, pero aun así... perdóname...  
  
Annie: ó.ò *piensa* estos están chalados  
  
Oscar y Pavomon: *se arrodillan hacia Annie y Cristalymon* Perdón!! Perdónanos!!  
  
Cristalymon: o.O os pasa algo en el cerebro?  
  
Oscar: ToT no! pero si no le pido perdón a Annie jamás podré ser de vuestro equipo y seré un pringado de la vida y victima de ataques de todos esos bichos!!  
  
Pavomon: ¬¬ Ejem...  
  
Annie: *pensando* ¬¬ pero si ya lo eres...  
  
Oscar: ¡estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que quieras! ¡pero protégeme!  
  
Annie: *^^* ¿Lo que quiera? ¿Hasta ser mi esclavo hasta el final de la eternidad?  
  
Oscar: ToT lo que sea!!  
  
Annie: ¬¬ Pues empieza haciéndome la manicura! y tu, pavo estúpido, quiero verme la cara reflejada en las teclas de mi portátil... ¡Ahora!  
  
Pavomon: Una mierda que te comes, no lo limpiare  
  
Annie: *Saca el bazooka apuntándole amenazadamente* Retira lo que has dicho ahora y empieza, o sino esta noche cenare pavo asado, ah! Ya que te has molestado a insultarme, también harás 100 flexiones tu y Oscar.  
  
Tardaron una hora a hacer todo lo exigido por Annie, para que a cambio se integraran al grupo. Finalmente se integraron al grupo, aceptándolo dudosamente Annie. Al unirse, decidieron subir andando la cima del volcán. Mientras subían los 4357 metros que tenia el Volcán del Chaman, sobre los 100 metros, Oscar estaba ya cansado de subir.  
  
Oscar: *cansado* No puedo mas *se tira al suelo sentado*  
  
Andrew: Joder, ¿ya te ha cansado? Si llevaremos unos 100 metros nada mas  
  
Oscar: ¿Solo 100 metros? Hay Dios mío...  
  
Annie: Eres un estorbo Oscar  
  
Pavomon: Monta Oscar, yo nunca me canso subiendo cuestas  
  
Oscar: ¿qué me monte encima de ti? Si solo mides 50 cm.  
  
Pavomon: ¬¬ O montas o andas, majo!  
  
Oscar: Esta bien, esta bien.... *se monta encima de Pavomon*  
  
Tras esto, continuaron su camino, cuesta arriba. Pavomon, tenia a cuestas a Oscar (que por cierto, se empezó a echar una siestecita mientras le llevaba). Sobre los 2500 metros, decidieron hacer un descansito, por que estaban muy cansados. Pavomon tiro al suelo a Oscar, y este se acabo despertando.  
  
Oscar: Joder, Pavomon, ¿por qué me tiraste al suelo?  
  
Pavomon: Pero que cara que tienes! Encima que te subo 2400 metros mientras tu roncabas como un bebe, ¿vas y te quejas?. Pues ahora vas a subir andando, degenerado.  
  
Oscar: Vale ¬¬ me bastare yo a solas para subir y bajar toda las cuestas que haya.  
  
Media hora mas tarde, y con buenas energías, todos siguieron subiendo hacia arriba. Al cabo de 5 minutos, Oscar se vuelve a cansar.  
  
Pavomon: *le mira* ¬¬ y ahora querrás que te suba encima, ¿no?  
  
Oscar: Si, por favor  
  
Annie: Vámonos, ya us dije que serian un gran estorbo  
  
Andrew: Si, es verdad, vamonos y que discutan de mientras.  
  
Andrew, Annie y sus digimons siguen subiendo, mientras tanto, Pavomon y Oscar, seguían discutiendo del tema, hasta que Pavomon se da cuenta de que Annie, Andrew y sus digimons continuaban su camino sin ellos.  
  
Pavomon: Que sea la ultima vez de que te quejas de mi transporte.  
  
Oscar: *lamentado* Vale... u.u  
  
Oscar se monta encima de Pavomon, y este comienza a subir un poco mas ligero para alcanzarles. Llegaron sin mas descansos y sin problemas a la cima, donde podían ver el caminito que Annie, Andrew y sus digimons siguieron hace dos años. Y cuando iban a mitad de camino...  
  
*Ruiddddd-iiing**Ruiddddd-iiing**Ruiddddd-iiing**Ruiddddd-iiing*.....  
  
Todos miran asombrados hacia el ruido.  
  
Andrew: Mirad! Si es el móvil de Ro! *Andrew y Annie se empiezan a reír*  
  
Annie: *Cesa de reír rápidamente* ¿Y como habrá sobrevivido durante dos años, estando dentro de un volcán?  
  
Cristalymon: Por que por lo que se ve, el móvil cayo justo escondido entre una piedra, donde la lava aun no lo ha tocado.  
  
Oscar: *dirigiéndose a Pavomon* ¿Y estos de que estarán hablando?  
  
Sin darle mucha importancia, cruzaron el Volcán, y nada mas pasarlo, todos miraron asombrados hacia la montaña de la Muerte. Se veía en la cima, otra vez esas nubes negrizas, con rayos y relámpagos, que la envolvían totalmente a lo mas alto de la montaña.  
  
Oscar: Ay Dios mío!, que mareo! Tengo vértigo...  
  
Annie: *sin hacer caso de Oscar* ¿Otra vez esa tormenta? Joder...  
  
Oscar: *Devuelve* Buuuuurrpp!! *miran todos con asco* No me encuentro bien *cae desmayado*  
  
Pavomon: Joder, que carga me ha tocado...  
  
Andrew: Anda, Annie sigamos hacia delante, creo que esto va para rato.  
  
Andrew, Annie y sus digimons siguieron otra vez hacia delante, dejando a atrás a Pavomon, que desesperado intentaba animar a Oscar, para despertarlo y seguir hacia delante. Finalmente, les alcanzo Pavomon, cuando estaban abajo del Volcán, donde Annie y Andrew, vieron dos sombras raras y altas alejadas junto con otras dos sombras bajas, una cada una al lado de la sombra alta, y que no tenían buena pinta. Estaban la sombra alta y la pequeña en la izquierda y las otras dos, en la derecha.  
  
Andrew: Mira Annie, te voy a enseñar lo que e practicado con mi Bazooka *saca su bazooka*. Mira, para que veas que tengo buena puntería, le daré a las dos sombras de la derecha.  
  
Annie: Veamos ^^ *piensa* Tranquila Annie, tranquila, que no puede ser mejor que tu en puntería y agilidad.  
  
Andrew: Ya esta, y ahora... *dispara y ve como el bazooka se dirige hacia las 4 sombras, e impacta directamente con las dos sombras de la izquierda* Mierda! He fallado! Maldición.  
  
Annie: ^^ Que pena... *se corrige* Uy... n_n U quise decir, que tienes que practicar mas. *piensa* Eres inmejorable, Annie.  
  
Andrew: Veamos quienes son.  
  
Annie: Espera, que vienen corriendo hacia aquí las dos sombras restantes *saca rapidisimamente su bazooka y sin dar tiempo a apuntar, dispara y mata a las dos sombras restantes* Es que soy la mejor!! ^^  
  
Andrew: Veamos que hemos cazado, jeje.  
  
Se acercan rápidamente hacia los cuatro muertos, y se quedan observando atónitos, sin palabras, de lo que habían hecho.  
  
Annie: Ay Dios mío, Andrew, has matado a Tai y a su digimon Tentomon  
  
Voz misteriosa: Hijos de Pu**  
  
Andrew: y tu has matado a Matt y a Palmon .... Bien hecho!!  
  
Voz misteriosa: hij... ¿cómo que bien?, iban a por Smith, eran otros niños elegidos que estaban mas adelantados que vosotros.  
  
Annie: *Piensa* ¿Y que harán estos aquí? ¿y que hace Tai con un Tentomon y Matt con un Palmon? Se supone que tendría que ser Agumon y Gabumon. *se dirige hacia la voz misteriosa* ¿Quien eres tu?  
  
Voz misteriosa: Pronto me conoceréis, muahahaha!!  
  
Andrew: Seguro que eres Smith!  
  
Voz misteriosa: O.O Uu *tono nervioso* ... er... No!... no soy yo... te equivocas...  
  
Andrew: Si que eres! ¿Por que no lo revelas de una puñetera vez? *Voz misteriosa, finalmente no contesta* ¬¬ Cagao...  
  
Annie: ¿Cómo supiste que era el?  
  
Andrew: Por que soy un genio en la informática, tengo un programa creado por mi mismo que tiene registradas las voces que se suelo grabar por hay, detectando sus nombres y apellidos, cuando alguien habla, y como Smith era uno de mis amigos... le cacé su voz también.  
  
Annie: ¬¬ ¿No tendrás la mía cazada, verdad?  
  
Andrew: n_n U No.. no... no te preocupes... *piensa* uff... por poco...  
  
Annie: Mas te vale!... eh! Te he leído el pensamiento! Si tienes mi voz hay!  
  
Andrew: *se hace el tonto* ¿Que?¿como?  
  
Annie: Que se lo que me digo, y ahora, pásame el programa y te perdono *Andrew le pasa el programa*  
  
Y tras pasar el programa a Annie, se encaminaron hacia delante. Iban algo ligeros por lo que no tardaron mucho hasta llegar al río Perdio. Ahora lo veían mas ancho que hace dos años, por que el volcán dejo de erupcionar hará unos 6 meses, y esto, junto a las intensas lluvias que caían sobre la montaña de la Muerte (donde nace el río) hicieron imposible el paso a pie o por rocas, como hicieron hace dos años Annie, Andrew y sus Digimons. Entonces vieron una choza grande, que tenia pinta de estar bien arreglada, y con alguien viviendo en su interior, sin pensarlo se aproximan hacia la choza, y de repente se abre la puerta, sin que nadie la tocara. Entonces aparece un digimon en forma de león, alto y musculoso.  
  
Leomon: Buenas niños elegidos.  
  
Annie: ¿Leomon? ¿eres tu, verdad?  
  
Leomon: ¿Cómo has adivinado mi nombre?  
  
Annie: Yo te he visto luchar en la tele, eres el mejor.  
  
Leomon: ¿luchar? ¿por la tele?  
  
Andrew: Si, yo también, nos encanta ver Digimon, y sales en las sagas 1 y 3  
  
Leomon: ¿Sagas de Digimon en televisión? *hace un gesto como queriendo decir que estaban chiflados* Eso va a ser del riego... *sigue su charla normal* Bueno, el caso es que ya us vi por televisión de vuestra llegada, la verdad es que sois muy valientes al querer enfrentaros contra Smith y su digimon Omegamon.  
  
Annie: No es nada! ^^ uso mi bazooka, como hace dos años y los mato en nada.  
  
Leomon: Pues mucho me temo que esto no va a ser así, veras Annie, tras esa victoria que tuvisteis los dos, el castillo fue reforzado antimisiles, incluso los digimons de hay dentro están protegidos antimisiles. Tenéis que uniros con vuestros Digimons y atacar a Omegamon. Veréis, tras haber eliminado vosotros a Apocalipsimon, se estuvieron haciendo pruebas, y vieron que era un digimon inútil, alto y que estaba en el nivel de bebe, un nivel muy inferior al que vuestros digimons están ahora, por eso us resulto tan fácil de matar, pero este Digimon es de nivel Ultracampeon, un nivel mucho mas poderoso que el Hipercampeon, así que tenéis que ir con cuidado.  
  
Andrew: ¿y como podemos cruzar el río?  
  
Leomon: Pues, tendréis que coger mi canoa, que conservo aquí atrás de mi casa, pero esperadme que us acompaño a vosotros.  
  
Pavomon: No tienes niño elegido tu, no nos servirás para nada  
  
Leomon: Yo creo que si, no compares tu nivel de principiante con mi nivel que es de Hipercampeon, pavo inútil  
  
Pavomon: Gurl... Pavo... ¿que? ¿Cómo me has llamado? Atrévete a repetir eso, idiota  
  
Leomon: No me enfades, no me enfades...  
  
Pavomon: ¿Qué pasa, es que tienes miedo? *imita a una gallina* cua cu cu a cuaaa...  
  
Leomon: Bueno, no debería hacer esto, puesto que estoy para ayudaros, pero tendré que atacarte.  
  
Pavomon: Ni me vas a tocar *decide digievolucionar* Pavomon digievoluciona en... Tontomon. *digievolucionado* Ahora te vas a enterar  
  
Annie: u_u U que tontos que son, Tontomon es un digimon campeón de forma de pavo y humano y su ataque es puño de cine, ¿a dónde se cree que va a ir con ese ataque y ese nivel?  
  
Pavomon: Ataque puño de cine!! *cierra el puño y se dispone a pegar a Leomon* Prepárate!! *cuando se va acercando a una velocidad superlenta, de su puño sale una película llamada Sdigi Movie y salía risas de su puño, con que a Leomon, le dio tiempo a sentarse en una silla, leerse un periódico tranquilamente y cuando termina le pega un mini puñetazo y estampa a Tontomon contra la pared de atrás (10 metros mas atrás) y le deja atontado y entonces Tontomon, baja a ser Pavomon*  
  
Annie: Tendrías que haberlo matado!  
  
Andrew: Si!  
  
Leomon: Bueno... ya se lo advertí, que no se metiera conmigo... pero no puedo matar a los niños elegidos, por que mi misión es ayudaros. Bueno en fin, tras esta perdida de tiempo, y como us iba diciendo, tengo que acompañaros para ayudaros en vuestra misión.  
  
Todos: Vale  
  
Se fueron detrás de la casa, sacaron la canoa y la pusieron en el río, y entre todos remando, llegaron a cruzar el río sin mas problemas que la simple corriente los hacia arrastrar un poco hacia la derecha. Llegaron y ya solo les quedaban llegar al pie de la montaña de la Muerte, para empezar su ultima subida a pie, 8848 metros. Fueron caminando, hasta que, por sorpresa de todos, vieron una misteriosa casa, que estaba hay plantada, como algo nuevo. Y como no, no dudaron en explorar aquella casa, el cual, al entrar, vieron que no tenia paredes ni nada, era una casa bien amplia, donde les aguardaba una gran sorpresa. Dentro de esa casa estaba ni mas ni menos que Smith, con Omegamon, el cual fue una gran sorpresa para todos.  
  
Smith: Jajajaja... Al fin nos conocemos niños elegidos  
  
Andrew: Tuu... ¿cómo has sido capaz de traicionarnos?  
  
Annie: *Saca el bazooka y dispara rápidamente y ve como la bala explota sin hacerles nada de daño* Mierda!!  
  
Smith: Jejeje... bueno Annie, espero que no sea tu único truco, te hará falta nuevos. Andrew, jamás subestiméis mi poder, pero... no os preocupéis, tengo una sorpresita para vosotros *huye volando rápidamente con Omegamon y desaparecen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos*  
  
Andrew: Mierda!  
  
Al irse Smith y Omegamon, aparecen detrás unos clones de todos los que estaban presentes. Había una Annie con Cristalymon, un Andrew con un Agumon y un Oscar con un Pavomon. Se distribuyen en zonas separadas de la casa.  
  
Clon Annie: Jajaja, Annie, luchemos bazooka contra bazooka haber quien es la mas poderosa *de repente el escenario de esa casa se convierte en un paisaje del Oeste, donde Annie estaba en una punta y a 100 metros estaba Clon Annie, y a su derecha una torre de reloj a punto de dar las 12 del mediodía*  
  
Clon Cristalymon: Mientras, tu, Cristalymon, lucharemos a muerte con nuestros ataques.  
  
Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la casa...  
  
Clon Andrew: Jejeje... Andrew, veamos quien es el mejor en buscar por Internet un programa para capturar al otro y rematar con el bazooka. *se convierte la parte de la casa en el escenario en un castillo medieval*  
  
Clon Agumon: Agumon... lucha a muerte conmigo...  
  
Y por el otro lado de la casa...  
  
Clon Oscar: Oscar... em... *duda durante 30 segundos mas* em... esto... Ah! Si... peguémonos a muerte. *El escenario se convierte de repente en un gallinero*  
  
Clon Pavomon: Morirás estúpido Pavo  
  
Pavomon: Tu también eres un pavo.  
  
Clon Pavomon: n_n U Cierto. *cabreado* Luchemos pavo a pavo.  
  
Leomon, se quedo esperando viendo como empezaban a luchar, sabiendo que saldrían todos ganando. Mientras tanto, en el escenario donde estaba Annie...  
  
Clon Annie: Las reglas son muy sencillas, cuando suene la ultima campanada, sacamos el bazooka y quien muera, perderá...  
  
Annie: Tu vas a perder... jajajaja... *Empiezan a sonar las campanadas*  
  
*Pooong* *Pooong* *Pooong* *Pooong* *Pooong* *Pooong* *Pooong* *Pooong* *Pooong* *Pooong* *Pooong* *Se preparas rapidamente* *Pooong*  
  
*Ambas Annies sacan sus bazookas y Annie consigue disparar hábilmente a Clon Annie, la cual muere despedazada*  
  
Annie: Yujuu!! Soy la mejor del mundo! ^^ Me he derrotado a mi misma!! ^^  
  
En el escenario de Cristalymon...  
  
Clon Cristalymon: Luchemos a muerte, en una lucha de fuerza, quien sea mas fuerte, su ataque golpeara matando al instante a la mas débil. En Guardia!!  
  
Cristalymon y Clon Cristalymon: Ataque doble filo desgarrador!! *Los dos rayos de poder que sacaban eran muy brillantes, de color blanco, y se veía claramente como Cristalymon iba ganando terreno, y en pocos segundos consigue eliminar a Clon Cristalymon*   
  
Cristalymon: Buah, que fácil era ^^  
  
El escenario de Annie y Cristalymon, vuelve a ser el mismo de antes, un cacho de casa. Al lado de este, estaba Andrew preparado para buscar ese programa en Internet.  
  
Clon Andrew: Prepárate a ser aniquilado por mi, busca ese programa antes que yo y tal vez me elimines tu a mi, jajaja.  
  
Andrew: Así lo haré  
  
Se ponen a buscar rápidamente los dos por Internet, y a Andrew de repente se le ocurre una idea.  
  
Andrew: *deja de mirar al ordenador, observa a Clon Andrew como buscaba desesperadamente ese programa, y entonces Andrew saca el bazooka, desafiando a su puntería y agilidad, dispara hacia Clon Andrew y afortunadamente consigue darle, y lo mata* ^^ Jejeje, a mi no me dijo que era una regla del juego...  
  
En la parte de Agumon, contra Clon Agumon, estaban en una viga, arriba de una lava donde se fundían los metales.  
  
Clon Agumon: Como veras, estamos en una viga, quien caiga, perd *de repente Agumon lanza su flama bebe y desequilibra a Clon Agumon y mientras va cayendo hacia la lava* Eso es tramp... *cae en la lava y muere*  
  
Agumon: Soy el mejor ^^. Ningún Agumon será capaz de eliminarme así como así.  
  
Andrew: Buena estrategia Agumon  
  
Agumon: Lo mismo digo ^^  
  
En el lado de la casa donde estaba Agumon y Andrew, desaparece el escenario medieval, y vuelve a ser otro cacho de casa. Y por ultimo, en el ultimo lado de la casa...  
  
Clon Oscar: Como veras, estamos en un lugar del gallinero con una única salida estratégica y una salida que tendrás que currarte. Si sigues hacia delante, lucharas contra mi y hallaras la salida, si te hechas atrás, hay un río lleno de caimanes hambrientos, si vas a tu izquierda, hay un gran precipicio, una caída de 200 metros, que seguro que no sobrevivirás y si vas a tu izquierda, encontraras 10 leones muertos de hambre.  
  
Oscar: Um... Que difícil... *piensa duramente durante 10 minutos* Ya!, iré a mi izquierda  
  
Se va directamente al filo del precipicio y piensa.  
  
Oscar: *Piensa* Me acuerdo de este acertijo, la salida era el precipicio donde tiene truco, no son 200 metros, sino 200 mm, aunque no lo parezca. Aunque tengo miedo a saltar... Mejor que salte por que he escogido esta opción. *Salta al precipicio y se mata*  
  
Pavomon: Nooo! Oscar! Esa no es la salida! *piensa por un instante* ¿Y si lo es?  
  
Clon Oscar: Jajaja, Demasiado tarde Pavo. *piensa* Ahora buscare la salida correcta, y para quedar bien, no iré a escoger el camino en el que estoy, escogeré... el río de los caimanes, que están hambrientos, que seguros que estarán muertos, de hambre. *Se tira al río y los caimanes empiezan a devorarles* Mierda! Eran los leones los que estaban muert... *y muere sin poder decir nada mas*  
  
Mientras ambos pavos lloraban por la tal perdida, deciden tirarse detrás de ellos. Tirandose Pavomon en el precipicio y Clon Pavomon decide tirarse al río y ser devorados. Tras esto, el escenario no volvió a ser parte del ultimo de cacho de casa que faltaba y empezó a derrumbarse la casa.  
  
Andrew: Salgamos rápido!  
  
Después de esto, salen corriendo todos hacia la calle, y ven como la casa se derrumba lentamente. Mientras miraban la casa empezaron a charlar.  
  
Annie: Andrew, tu has ganado haciendo trampas al igual que Agumon.  
  
Andrew: No querrás que me mate, ¿verdad?. Además, no somos tan tontos como para jugarnos la vida de ese modo, y hemos pensado muy bien. ¿Y por que vosotras si os jugasteis la vida?  
  
Annie: * piensa y empieza a reírse muy alegremente* Oscar *se pone mas contenta* ha muerto!!! Yujuuu, ya no será una carga mas para nosotros.  
  
Andrew: ^^ Cierto, la verdad es que tenias razón, debería de haberte hecho caso desde un principio, anda que no saber que camino tomar... jajaja. Pero... Annie, ¿por qué os jugasteis la vida?  
  
Annie: *sin pensarlo* Muy sencillo, practicaba día y noche mi puntería y conseguí muchísima habilidad con un experimento que hice mezclando H20 con... *Para de hablar y piensa en lo que iba a decir* o.O U *Piensa* joder, que tonta soy, casi le digo la formula para ganar muchísima habilidad *habla* Oh, em... jeje n_n U ¿he dicho formula? Quise decir practica, si sí, muchísima practica. Deberías practicar tu así.  
  
Andrew: Si, ya, seguro, practica ¬¬. Seguro que usaste la formula de la habilidad esa de la que se te ha escapado ¬¬. Dímela!  
  
Annie: No  
  
Andrew: Dímela!  
  
Annie: No  
  
Andrew: Dimela!  
  
Annie: ^^ Que No!  
  
Andrew: Que me la digas!  
  
Annie: No!  
  
Andrew: Dímela!  
  
Annie: Que no, joder  
  
Andrew: Dímela, que yo te ayude a que aprendieras a crear tus experimentos  
  
Annie: ^^ No  
  
Andrew: Dímela, por fa  
  
Annie: No   
  
Andrew: Dimela.  
  
Annie: No, jamás!, ale jodete.  
  
Andrew: Vale, vale ¬¬ ya la descubriré pronto y si descubro algo mas no te lo diré.  
  
Leomon: Dejad de discutir, hay que pensar el modo de subir la montaña de la Muerte.  
  
Annie: Cierto u_u  
  
Una vez dicho esto, vieron atónitos como entre las ruinas de la casa que estaba pegada a la montaña, había una puerta con un botón. Si, era un ascensor, escondido. Lo cual no dudaron en usarlo. Al aproximarse, vieron que el peso total no debía pasar los 1000 Kg., así que montaron los 5. Al mirar hacia el comando del ascensor, observaron atónitos que solo tenia 4 botones, para una montaña que media 8848 m. Esto hizo dudar mucho a todos de que funcionara el ascensor. Los cuatro botones que se figuraban, eran los siguientes:  
  
1º N 2º Y  
  
3º Q 4º 3  
  
Con mucha duda que tenían, Annie empezó a preguntar:  
  
Annie: ¿Qué botón escogemos?  
  
Andrew: *dudoso* Mmm... Nose. Yo diría que son jeroglíficos de talibanes. Estudiare estos signos y buscare el correcto.  
  
Annie: Vale  
  
Andrew empezó a buscar rápidamente por Internet, y en poco segundos encontró lo que buscaba.  
  
Andrew: Ya esta!  
  
Annie: ¿Si?  
  
Andrew: Si, son letras de formato Windings de Windows. La traducción de cada botón es la siguiente:  
  
1º N 2º Y  
  
3º Q 4º 3  
  
Annie: ¬¬ ¿Y cual de ellos cogemos?  
  
Andrew: Eh... n_n U Noseee…  
  
Annie: ¿Cómo que no sabes? Solo has traducido los signos!  
  
Andrew: Ya, pero no he encontrado nada por Internet que nos sea de utilidad, creo que tendremos que probar. Anda listilla, ya que crees que sabes del tema, escoge tu el botón.  
  
Annie: Em... Mi instinto dice que... *empieza a señalar los botones utilizando el viejo truco del "Pito pito, gorgorito"* Este! *Señala el botón numero 3*  
  
Se cierran las puertas del ascensor y notan como bajaba hacia abajo. Ellos no sabían a donde les dirigiría, ya que pensaban que todos serian para subir. A los pocos segundos se para el ascensor y se abren las puertas. Al salir del ascensor vieron enfrente una pared que ponía "9000 metros bajo el castillo". Entonces se dieron cuenta que habían bajado rápido hasta esa zona, y empezaron a explorar el poco terreno que había. Estaba todo lleno de barriles con este símbolo N que simbolizaba como si fuera veneno, pero no se dieron cuenta que podría ser una pista importante. Al ver que no había nada mas en esa zona, se montaron otra vez en el ascensor.  
  
Andrew: Que, vaya instinto que tenemos, ¿eh?  
  
Annie: ¬¬ Prueba tu  
  
Andrew: ¬¬ Vale, verás como le doy al correcto. *Pulsa al azar el numero 2*  
  
El ascensor empieza a subir, lentamente... Y al poco tiempo para, se abren las puertas, y ven que estaban en el mismo sitio donde se habían montado antes por primera vez en el ascensor.  
  
Annie: ¿Y decías que ibas a dar el correcto, eh?  
  
Andrew: Tu tampoco le diste al correcto ¬¬  
  
Leomon: Dejad de discutir, lo lógico es que sea el botón numero 4, por que simboliza una torre, lo cual nos guiará a la cima. *Pulsa el botón numero 4*  
  
Annie y Andrew: Eso iba a decir! *se miran de reojo, con un cierto pique*   
  
Entonces el ascensor empezó a subir rápidamente, al cabo de tres minutos se detiene, se abren las puertas, y ven que estaban atascados, por que enfrente estaba un muro de piedras y arenas, de la montaña.  
  
Annie: ¿Que has hecho Leomon? Este no es el botón.  
  
Leomon: Pues ya solo queda 1. El botón numero 1  
  
Annie: Espera!!! No le des. ¿Es que no ves que sale una calavera de la muerte?  
  
Andrew: Es el único botón que nos queda por dar, habrá que probar.  
  
Leomon: No hay otra solución *Pulsa el botón numero 1*  
  
El ascensor de repente, empieza a subir a muchísima velocidad, tanta que no se podían mantener de pie de la velocidad que subía, y les atraía al suelo. En un minuto, el ascensor se paro, se abrieron las puertas y vieron que estaban en el castillo. Aparecieron al lado de las escaleras del principio, dentro del castillo ya. Annie, Andrew y sus Digimons, pudieron observar que el castillo estaba igual que el de hace dos años. Veían las escaleras que subían piso a piso. Entonces no dudaron en usarlas y subir al primer piso. Cuando subieron al primer piso, vieron que no cambio nada tampoco. No habían estatuas, pero si estaban todas esas puertas que rodeaban el inmenso pasillo. No se llegaron a parar a mirar entre las puertas, ya que eran demasiadas, y estaban impacientes por entrar en acción. Llegaron al final del pasillo y subieron al segundo piso. Aquí fue, donde Annie, Andrew y sus digimons se dieron cuenta que había cambiado con respecto a hace dos años. Ahora el pasillo solo tenia una puerta, las demás fueron tapadas con cemento, la verdad es que no les dio mucha importancia y, al llegar al final del pasillo, ven los últimos peldaños que debían subir.  
  
Andrew: Bueno, ya nos estamos aproximando a nuestro destino final  
  
Annie: Si, mataremos a Smith y a Omegamon, que lastima que no valga mi bazooka *se entristece*  
  
Andrew: Mierda  
  
Annie: ¿Qué pasa Andrew?  
  
Andrew: ¿Tendremos que cruzar ese maldito laberinto de espejos? No me acuerdo del camino que hicimos...  
  
Annie: *cabreada* Es cierto! Como lo odio!!  
  
Cristalymon: Subamos y comprobémoslo, no tenemos otro remedio.  
  
Empezaron a subir los últimos peldaños, intrigados y desesperados por tal de saber si tenían que cruzar el maldito laberinto que años atrás, tardaron 5 horas en cruzarlo, tras haber acabado por llegar al principio varias veces. Al subir todos los peldaños, vieron asombrados y animados que el laberinto no estaba.  
  
Annie: Yujuu!! No hay ningún laberinto  
  
Andrew: Pero creo que la puerta donde detrás estará Smith, esta muy cerca.  
  
Annie: ¬¬ Cállate y no seas aguafiestas.  
  
Andrew: Es cierto, no invento nada, por lo menos a mi me parece que esta muy cerca.  
  
Anduvieron hasta llegar a la puerta. Abren la puerta, y ven atónitos que habían tres puestas mas, una en la izquierda, otra en el centro y otra en la derecha. Abrieron la izquierda y vieron una fregona con su cubo. Abrieron la del centro, y había una puerta gigante, igual que la que vieron hace dos años. No dudaron en abrirla, y al abrirla...  
  
Smith: Jajajaja. Nos volvemos a ver niños elegidos.  
  
Andrew: Smith!  
  
Smith: Creí que no sobreviviríais a mi sorpresita que os deje abajo.  
  
Annie: Cabrón!  
  
Smith: Jajajaja. Bien hecho, creí que no llegaría a disfrutar viendoos morir a manos de Omegamon *señala a Omegamon, que estaba listo para atacar*  
  
Annie: No te saldrás con la tuya *saca el bazooka y le pega un bazookazo a Smith y otro a Omegamon rápidamente*  
  
Smith: Jajajaja, ¿creías que nos ganarías con tu bazooka, como ya lo hicisteis hace dos años con Apocalipsimon? Yo era su entrenador, sin mi el no podía hacer nada, pero le deje por que decia que él se las bastaba a solas, gran error, pero ahora no pasara con nosotros. Omegamon es de nivel Ultracampeon, vuestros digimons en Hipercampeon no les hará ningún rasguño, jajajaja.  
  
Andrew: ¿Por qué quieres ser nuestro rival? ¿qué crees que sacaras con eso? Sabes perfectamente que no vas a salir ganando de aquí, y acabaremos matándote.  
  
Smith: Jajajaja, lo dudo mucho Andrew, soy mas fuerte que todos vosotros juntos, mi digimon es Ultracampeon, los vuestros no. Jamás nos derrotareis, somos invencibles!  
  
Annie: Si, si, ya... eso dicen todos ¬¬  
  
Smith: Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh?. No perdamos mas tiempo de charlas y veamos quien gana.  
  
De repente, el castillo desaparece con su fortaleza, y se queda un gran amplio espacio bien llano que era la montaña de la Muerte, erosionada, donde se hará la pelea final.   
  
Smith y Omegamon VS Los niños elegidos, sus digimons y Leomon. Y así empieza la batalla final...  
  
Cristalymon: Cristalymon digievoluciona en.... Cristalyangewomon!  
  
Agumon: Agumon hiperdigievoluciona en... Wargreymon!  
  
Leomon: Leomon digievoluciona en... Saberleomon!  
  
Cristalyangewomon: ataque reflejo de luna! *le da a Omegamon, y no le afecta nada*  
  
Wargreymon: ataque fuerza de gea! *le da, y apenas consigue hacerle un pequeño rasguño*  
  
Saberleomon: Ataque rayo espiral *le da y no consigue apenas hacerle un pequeño rasguño* Maldición, es mas fuerte de lo que pensábamos. ¿Qué podemos hacer?  
  
Omegamon: Jajaja... Preparaos para morir! Ataque espada trascendental! *dispara hacia Saberleomon, y le da fuertemente a Saberleomon dejándole tirado en el suelo, sin fuerzas apenas, y a punto de morir*  
  
Saberleomon: Sabia que me acabaría ocurriendo esto...  
  
Annie: No te vayas!  
  
Saberleomon: Mi misión era ayudaros, pero veo que no he podido hacer massssh...  
  
Annie y Andrew: Nu te mueras! Saberleomon!  
  
Saberleomon: Lo siento Annie, he fracasado... *después de esto, muere...*  
  
Annie: *Triste y cabreada* Noooo!!! *de repente Annie es iluminada con una luz procedente de su digivice, que era muy deslumbrante. Mientras es iluminada, comienza una digievolucion a un nivel mas superior*  
  
Cristalyangewomon: Cristalyangewomon digievoluciona en... *Annie acaba fusionándose con Cristalyangewomon, y termina el proceso de digievolucion* Firecristalymon! *Es un digimon en forma de ángel con poderes de fuego*  
  
Andrew: Eh! Lo habéis conseguido! Habéis pasado al nivel ultracampeon ^^.  
  
Wargreymon: Probemos nosotros!  
  
Andrew: ¿Nosotros?. Vale! *piensa* Me gustaría saber como se sentirá Annie con Cristalyangewomon, siendo un digimon entre las dos...  
  
Wargreymon: *Comienza una digievolucion* Wargreymon digievoluciona en... *De repente, Andrew se fusiona con Wargreymon, y consigue salir un digimon idéntico a Omegamon, solo que de color gris y no negro, como es Omegamon* WarOmegamon!  
  
WarOmegamon: *Parte de Andrew* Wow, como mola! Estamos en el nivel ultracampeon ^^.  
  
Omegamon y Smith vieron asombrosamente, que ahora tenia dos rivales del mismo nivel que Omegamon, lo cual la sonrisa de Smith se borró, y se puso mas serio y furioso a la vez.  
  
Smith: *cabreado* No te dejes asustar por que sean de tu nivel, Omegamon! Elimínalos de una vez! Me dan asco...  
  
Omegamon: No te preocupes, Smith, acabare con ellos en poco tiempo, ya lo verás!  
  
Firecristalymon: Ataque Rayo blanco ardiente *le da a Omegamon, y le hace mucho daño, tanto que se puso muy furioso y le respondió con otro ataque*  
  
Omegamon: Ataque Cañón Supremo!!! *lo lanza hacia Firecristalymon y Firecristalymon consigue esquivarlo con su ataque Proteczooka, (es un campo de protección misil-magnético), con el consiguió esquivar el ataque de Omegamon*  
  
Omegamon: *Cabreado y furioso* Maldición! ¿Como es posible? Es uno de mis ataques mas fuertes y no les he hecho nada!. Ataque espada trascendental! *se dirige ahora hacia WarOmegamon, ala misma vez, usa su ataque espada geatrascendental*  
  
Entre esos dos ataques, se forma en medio una gran bola de fuego, el cual Omegamon y WarOmegamon empujaban con todas sus fuerzas, para intentar hacerle estallar a uno o a otro, para eliminarlo. La batalla que tenían organizada, era interesante, ambos tenían mas o menos la misma fuerza, WarOmegamon iba ganando terreno, pero luego lo perdía por Omegamon, y luego lo ganaba otra vez WarOmegamon, y así sucesivamente, hasta que, Firecristalymon usa su ataque Rayo blanco ardiente y lo lanza hacia Omegamon, y consigue hacerle daño, lo cual sus fuerzas bajaron y WarOmegamon, gano finalmente todo el terreno, y la gran bola de fuego, fue a parar finalmente a Omegamon, provocándole así, su muerte.  
  
Smith: Omegamon!!! Nooooooo!!! ¡¡¡¿Por qué?!!! ¡No puede ser!  
  
WarOmegamon: *por otro lado* Gracias Firecristalymon.  
  
Firecristalymon: Ná, déjalo, solo quería ayudarte a eliminar a Omegamon y... *WarOmegamon y Firecristalymon giran la vista en forma amenazante hacia Smith* ¿qué hacemos con este? *le señala con el dedo*  
  
WarOmegamon: Muy fácil, démosle su merecido por villano traidor.  
  
Smith: *asustado totalmente* No! Dejadme! No me toquéis! Por favor!!!  
  
Firecristalymon: Siii *dirigiéndose a Smith, con tono amenazante* ¿sabes que es lo que mas he odiado de ti?. *sin dejarle tiempo a contestar a Smith* Pues tus malditos clones, pero no te preocupes, yo te he dejado una sorpresita. Shaus! ^^  
  
Firecristalymon y WarOmegamon se van volando fuera del terreno de batalla y Firecristalymon saca un superbazooka (mezcla de Annie con Cristalymon) y dispara, arrancado la mitad de la montaña al explotar, justamente, en la cabeza de Smith.  
  
Tras haber visto el pequeño espectáculo, WarOmegamon y Firecristalymon, terminaron de descender, hasta llegar abajo del todo, donde WarOmegamon volvió a ser Agumon y Andrew, y Firecristalymon volvió a ser Cristalymon y Annie.  
  
Andrew: Otra vez hemos ganado! ^^  
  
Annie: *-* Sie! Somos los mejores!  
  
Andrew: Jejeje, pero... ¿has pensado en lo que te espera en tu coche, cuando volvamos al mundo real?  
  
Annie: ¬¬ U ¿Por qué me lo recuerdas?  
  
Andrew: n_n U jeje, por que es tu noviete de clase, eh?? *se ríe de broma*  
  
Annie: ¬¬XU Mi... ¿¿¿que??? *saca el bazooka y Andrew empieza a huir y Annie detrás persiguiéndole* Como te pille ya veras!!  
  
Cristalymon: *hablando a Agumon* u.u U Nunca cambiaran...  
  
Agumon: Pondré fin a esto. *grita hacia ellos* Ey!! Parad y venid!! Debemos deciros algo muy importante!!! *Annie deja de perseguir a Andrew y ambos vuelven para oír lo que Agumon les quería decir*  
  
Annie: *sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Andrew* ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Agumon: Como ya sabéis, hemos derrotado a Omegamon y a Smith  
  
Cristalymon: Si, y debemos decir que, posiblemente esta sea vuestra ultima misión aquí.  
  
Agumon: Si, puede ser que jamás podréis volver para derrotar a alguien, ya que el nivel Ultracampeon, es el mas alto  
  
Cristalymon: Si, pero puede ser que lejos de este Digimundo, al posible otro lado de aquí, el campo digital, haya algún Digimundo en peligro, el cual debamos ayudar. Pronto lo averiguaremos.  
  
Agumon: Tenéis que abandonar ya el Digimundo, aquí volvéis a correr peligro a ser borrados definitivamente, allí esta el tubo de luz que os llevara a vuestro mundo.  
  
Andrew: *triste* jo! Yo quería quedarme mas tiempo aquí, allí me aburro y encima no hay nada emocionante.  
  
Annie: *triste también* Si, allí no puedo matar a nadie con mi bazooka.  
  
Agumon y Cristalymon: Debéis iros ya! El tubo esta empezando a desaparecer.  
  
Andrew: u.u Vamos, Annie…  
  
Agumon y Cristalymon: Hasta pronto!! Algún día puede que os visitemos a vuestro mundo!!  
  
Annie: De veras? Que bien!! ^^  
  
Andrew: Venid pronto  
  
Annie y Andrew, salen corriendo rápido hacia el tubo, el cual les transporta otra vez al mismo lugar, de donde vinieron, del Puig Campana. Al llegar, observaron que estaba lloviendo y se camuflaron en su tienda de campaña que tenían. A la mañana siguiente, Annie y Andrew, se fueron a casa de Andrew, ya que la madre de Annie, tenia que recoger a Annie para irse a Alicante. Entonces, Andrew y Annie quedaron el día que vinieran sus digimons al mundo real, visitarse de nuevo, y así se hizo, unos meses mas tarde. En cuanto a Smith y Oscar, bueno... el pobre Oscar lo hallaron en el Puig Campana 2 días mas tarde, desnutrido, por su desaparición (de hecho Annie se olvido de el, y se entero cuando le hallaron vivo todavía), fue al hospital y se recupero lentamente, pero al final volvió a ser el mismo que antes, eso si, nunca mas se acerco mas a Annie. En cuanto Smith, sus gustos cambiaron radicalmente, nadie se creía que ya no hablara de Matriz, y su comportamiento se hizo como el de un chico normal de su edad.  
  
FIN  
  
Fic by:  
  
WGAndrew  
  
---------------------------  
  
Bueno, para aquellos que les hayan gustado la I Parte de DigimonSupreme, aqui habeis tenido la II Parte, pero todavia quedan mas aventuras.  
  
Por favor, dejen Reviews, con vuestros comentarios. Sean como sean, para mi son de gran valor. Gracias ^^ 


End file.
